


En su cumpleaños, Cupido lo flechó

by Lizie_CoBlack



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Party, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, I'm Sorry, Implied Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, Kagami Taiga & Himuro Tatsuya Friendship, Kagami y Kuroko no se conocen antes de la fiesta, M/M, Minor Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki - Freeform, Minor Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, Teen Romance, Todo transcurre en una sola escena
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizie_CoBlack/pseuds/Lizie_CoBlack
Summary: Kise, siempre Kise, el amante de la atención y las fiestas. Un Kuroko huyendo de su propia celebración; Kagami abandonado, a traición, por Tatsuya en medio una fiesta de un completo extraño, más un balcón. Quién creería que serían los ingredientes perfectos para la llegada de Cupido.“Este fanfic participa en el evento ‘Tanjoubi Party’ del grupo de FBKagaKuro is love”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **¡Hola!**
> 
> **Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos. El universo Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fukimaji. La imagen pertenece a Komashiro: Pixiv Id 1932679. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.
> 
>  **Contextualización** : Canon-divergente, Kagami y Kuroko no se conocen antes de la fiesta.
> 
>  **Aclaraciones:** Las escenas están representadas por números romanos. Las escenas entre asteriscos son un flashback, marcado " _entre comillas y cursivas_ ".

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

_**En su cumpleaños, Cupido lo flechó** _

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

I

Una puerta es todo lo que los separa de la locura auspiciada por Kise Ryota.

—¿Kagami-kun, puedes decirme por qué estamos aquí?

—Kise—. Suspira en respuesta Kagami.

.*.

_La música estridente llena el ambiente, las bebidas pasan de un lado a otro, de mano en mano en algunos casos, los baristas dan múltiples espectáculos ante cada pedido. Cualquier de sus amigos en América lo envidiarían por estar en una fiesta así. Y Kagami solamente parece un muñeco descompuesto de tanto mover su cabeza en busca de Tatsuya. El muy maldito se atrevió a dejarlo solo y no conoce a nadie. Su gruñido exasperado es tragado por la canción en turno. A sus manos llega el vaso de algún desconocido despistado y él no duda ni un segundo lo toma hasta el fondo de un solo trago. La gente a su alrededor le aplaude y corea, Kagami decide ignorarlos y abrirse paso a cualquier lugar menos concurrido._

_Los cuerpos de todos se pegan, algunos osados se restriegan ante él ante cada paso dado y él por todos los cielos que no se está sonrojando. Injuriando mentalmente contra Tatsuya y su mal desempeño como Bro. Vislumbrar un pequeño balcón fue como beber un gran trago de agua después de una práctica marca Aida. El aire le dio de lleno quitándole un poco el sofoco de la caliente habitación. Dio un pequeño sorbo a la bebida que recogió antes encontrar tal oasis. Piensa por un momento mandar un mensaje a Tatsuya, aunque conociéndolo de años sabe que no lo verá hasta mañana temprano si bien le va. Quizá lo mejor sea irse, mira de reojo la entrada del balcón y se lo piensa, tener que pasar nuevamente entre tanta gente le provoca un pequeño tic en la ceja._

_Una risa divertida le hace saltar. De reojo observa todo el espacio para darse cuenta que a menos de un metro a su lado recargado está un chico._

_—¡Diablos! —toma su distancia. —¿Cuánto llevas allí?_

_Los cabellos celestes se mueven con el viento, la figura menuda del chico se encoge un poco más, sus ojos de un azul claro lo observan fijamente._

_—Estuve aquí todo el tiempo—. Inmutable, su tono apenas se escucha por encima del eco de la música._

_Callados se quedan, al final son solo unos extraños._

_.**._

_Kise se despide de las chicas en turno, está cansado de rechazar tanta invitación a bailar, si quisiera hacerlo se habría arriesgado a recibir un golpe de Yukio-senpai al arrastrarlo a la pista. O ir a hacer bola con Momocchi y Takaocchi que se divierten en el centro, alejado de sus amargadas parejas que solo beben en silencio. ¡Es una fiesta, por dios! Midorimacchi debería dejar de ser tan estricto y Aominecchi dejar de ser un amargado. Si hasta Akashicchi se encuentra bailando con su pareja más allá, aunque prefiere verlos a ellos en un rincón que darse el lote, ¡porque eso no es bailar! como la gran figura de Murasakibaracchi lo indica con su sensual novio chocando sus caderas._

_La fiesta está en su mayor apogeo y el invitado especial no se veía por ningún lado._

_Casi corriendo, entra al balcón del apartamento y busca desesperado._

_—¡Kurokocchi, te encontré! —La gran figura de un desconocido es lo que encuentra. —Tú no eres, Kurokocchi._

_Kagami apenas se repone de una sorpresa para saltar por la tempestuosa entrada de un rubio pintas de galán. Recuerda, muy lejanamente, ver su cara en alguna revista juvenil que él no compra pero ve cada que toma la deportiva quincenal en el supermercado._

_—No, no lo soy. —Resalta lo obvio, porque en realidad parece buscar una respuesta._

_—Mo…—. Kagami arquea la ceja ante el gesto infantil de alargar la última vocal, ni siquiera quiere pensar de más por ese marcado puchero en las varoniles, y muy crecidas, facciones del otro. —Quién escapa de su propia celebración, Kurokocchi, únicamente._

_Tal cual vino el rubio pucheroso, se fue._

_.***._

_Kuroko casi chasquea ante la salida de Kise._

_La funcional pared humana da un paso atrás dejando su cuerpo a la vista._

_—Felicidades, Kurokocchi._

_Entrecierra los ojos ante el tono burlón. —Soy solo un producto de tu imaginación. —Se abstiene de parpadear tratando de causar mayor impacto._

_—Qué clase de tonto crees que soy._

_—Uno que se asusta cuál gatito ante el menor ruido._

_Mutismo precede ante una batalla de voluntades._

_—Hey, tú perdiste, parpadeaste—. ¿Qué clase de niño habita tan grande cuerpo? Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza se cuestiona. —Kagami Taiga—. La mano extendida ante él, un saludo extranjero, americano debe ser._

_—Kuroko Tetsuya —se presenta con una ligera reverencia._

_—Rayos, se me olvida todo el tiempo—. Baja la mano y se rasca la mejilla un poco nervioso. Kuroko niega con la cabeza, a él le parece algo obvio para alguien que debe haber llegado hace poco a Japón._

_Al otro lado del salón la tonada al unísono de felicitación, a él, resuena entre ellos._

_—Happy Birthday, Kuroko._

_—¿Eres un ángel, Kagami-kun? —A Kuroko la sonrisa que Kagami le da le asemeja a uno._

_Y casi puede predecir que para el término de la noche ya lo habrá flechado cupido como Kagami le sonría de nuevo._

_—¿Y si nos escapamos? —El tono de Kagami es firme aunque escondida hay una pizca de vergüenza. Si Kuroko percibió bien entre vistazos, y él siempre se siente seguro de sus habilidades, Kagami está cubriendo su timidez con el dorso de la mano. Anda, todavía hay chicos así: inocentes._

_—¿No tienes sentido de preservación? Sabes, por si no lo recuerdas, somos dos extraños—. Se divierte porque Kise es responsable en cuanto a invitados y los colados adjuntos se refiere._

_—Bueno, tú eres Kuroko y también sabes mi nombre; la noche es larga, todavía hay tiempo para profundizar en los detalles._

_—Oh, —literalmente, le toma por sorpresa. —Una cita._

_Ese algo vibrante en el ambiente, a ambos, le está gustando._

_—¿Aceptas?_

_—Los batidos de vainilla de MagiBurgers son mis preferidos._

_Se sonríen instantáneamente. A Kuroko le parece que tendrá su buena celebración no tan personal. Si todo sale bien quizá tome la opción de agradecer el gran alboroto que hizo Kise de su cumpleaños._

II

Kise, siempre Kise, el amante de la atención y las fiestas.

Porque sí, todo se resume a Ryota y su afán de organizar una fiesta para Kuroko y esta vez nadie, ni siquiera la frialdad y el rechazo continuo del festejado lograron impedirla. Y allí están de nuevo frente a la casa de Akashi en Tokio observando con escepticismo la dichosa entrada.

—No puede ser tan malo, en una fiesta organizada por él también nos conocimos.

Kuroko con aparente indiferencia, evalúa los pros y contras de escapar en la primera oportunidad que se le presente. Después de todo al parecer fue un buen profeta en cuanto a Kagami en aquella noche de su fiesta.

—No, Kurokocchi, ni siquiera lo pienses—. El grito de su susodicho amigo le recibe, desde la puerta le reta. —Ya lo hiciste una vez y solo te lo perdono porque encontraste a Kagamicchi que si no… —Kise es, su amigo dramático, rey de las pausas más dramáticas. —Si te vas, esta vez, Akashicchi tomará represalias—. Duelo de miradas. —Y las consecuencias caerán en Kagamicchi.

Instantáneo. La mano de su pareja lo conduce ya a la puerta, Kuroko se permite verlo con traición, sonrisa de ángel es la respuesta de Kagami. —Vamos, Kuroko, qué puede salir mal, es solo otra fiesta de cumpleaños.

Con una sonrisa triunfante Kise da media vuelta y entra a la casa dejándolo tomar su tiempo, seguro ya de su llegada.

—Y si la situación se pone muy absurda, siempre podemos celebrar en un balcón.

Kuroko apenas esboza una pequeña sonrisa esa última idea no le parece nada mal. Afianza el agarre de sus manos al entrar.

(Al final siempre queda la opción de cazar rubias fiesteras como un buen presente).

**Author's Note:**

> **Gracias por leer.**
> 
> Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me diga qué les pareció, lo qué necesito mejorar o lo que les gustó, eso sí con respeto por favor.
> 
> La verdad sea dicha me decante más por esta idea hace algunas horas, espero que no esté tan hueca en cuanto a argumento, o que al menos se entienda.
> 
> Está sin beta, con posibles errores gramaticales y ortográficos, y también OoC, por todo esto una disculpa.
> 
> Nos vemos;
> 
> Lizie.


End file.
